12 Days of the Holidays
by Arristo
Summary: 12 Days of Holidays. 12 Stories. Carols. A pairing each. One Big Holiday fic. Genre's vary, as well as the Rating, and Characters. Originally 25 Days of the Holidays! Hiatus until next December! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So since the holidays are coming, I've wanted to work on Holiday Fics! Yes, I have other stories, and they WILL BE UPDATED! But I also wanted something else too.

Some stories will have songs, some will not. We'll start with teh Early Holidays, all the way to the end of New Year's.

So prepare for the first one to come up later today/slightly tommorrow :D I'll do the first five, then it'll be mixed between your requests and my own. Rules of requests will come later on.

See you later!

~Arristo~


	2. Deck the Halls

Here's number one!

Title: Deck the Halls

Characters: The Park Gang

Genre: Humor, some Family

Pairing: Slight BensonxPops and BensonxSkips, nothing major.

Song: No lyrics, but mentions the song.

* * *

"Mordecai, hand me the wreath!"

"Got it!"

The blue jay grabbed the wreath out of the now empty box and handed it to Rigby, who stood on his tip-toes and hung it on the door. Normally, Mordecai would do this, but he was busy fixing the lights. "Benson!" he yelled. "How's this?"

Benson came half-way down the ladder and looked. "That should be fine," he said. "Oh, get that side, it's hanging loose." The gumball machine pointed to the side, and Mordecai stepped off the step-ladder and moved it to the side to fix the hanging lights. Benson climbed back up and onto the roof, where he too was hanging lights and Christmas window stickers. He was doing Pop's bedroom window next. Benson grabbed a hook off of his belt and hung it above the window. Pops had the window open and he was leaning out to watch.

"Oh my, our house shall look quite lovely for the holidays, won't it Benson?" asked Pops, smiling.

"It sure will Pops," Benson smiled. "Can you go downstairs and grab more window stickers on the table? Bring them to me when you do." The lolliman giggled and proceeded to do Benson's task.

"Hey Skips, where to I put these?" asked Thomas, holding a pile of tangled up lights in his arms. "Whoa!" He dropped some of it. "Dang it." The goat fumbled to pick it all up. Skips wiped the frost off the window to hang the rest of the stickers. When he did, he turned and said, "I'll grab them right now. Just don't-"

"Gah!"

"-get them tangled on you..."

Thomas was now tied up with the Christmas lights. "Shoot," he muttered.

Muscleman and High-Five Ghost, who just came in the cart packed with a box full of decorations for the tree, saw this and laughed. "Forget the tree! Thomas is already 'lit up'! Hahahaha!" The duo grabbed a few ornaments and placed them on the goat's horns. Fives placed a little star on Thomas's head. "Not funny guys." Thomas said blankly. But Muscleman ignored that and plugged in the lights wrapped around the goat, which lit up all around Thomas's body.

"Guys! NOT COOL!" yelled Thomas. "Leave him alone you two! And get him untangled." Benson called from the roof, holding stickers in his hand. Muscleman grumbled and did that.

By yanking it off him, that is.

Thomas spun around super fast as the ornaments and lights were flying him. He kept spinning until he slowly came to a stop. "Ooooh..." Thomas moaned, holding his head. His pupils literally rolled around as he tried to focus his balance.

Skips shook his head as Muscleman and High-Five Ghost laughed, and proceeded to gather up the lights to hang them up. "Yo Thomas! Feeling lightheaded?"said Muscleman.

"Muscleman, enough. Leave Thomas alone and help me with the lights." yelled Benson. Muscleman sighed and he and High-Five Ghost walked away to Benson. "Hey Thomas, you alright?" asked Mordecai as he and Rigby ran over to help Thomas. "Uhh... Wow there's a lot you guys..." moaned Thomas. "Dude is he okay?" said Rigby. "I don't know," replied Mordecai. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Mordecai held up three fingers in front of Thomas's face. "Ehh... seven..." the goat said.

Mordecai looked at his fingers with surprise. "Yeah let's get him inside."

The duo guided Thomas inside towards the living room. "Dude," Rigby whispered. "He's total knock out! He-Ow!" Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Dude, not funny." said Mordecai. They sat Thomas down on the couch. "You okay?" asked Mordecai. Thomas moaned once more before shaking his head. "Yeah I guess... Whoa what a rush." said Thomas. "I'm done with lights."

"Then let's decorate the tree!" Rigby suggested eagerly. "I'll grab the ornaments." Mordecai wrapped a scarf around his neck and went outside. Rigby took off his own and went to the radio and turned it on. _Deck the Halls_ came on.

Just in time, the bluejay came in with the box. "Alright, let's do this!" he said. "Yeah-yuh!" said Rigby. Thomas grinned and they dived for the ornaments.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"And... done!" Skips hung the last light and climbed down the ladder. Benson, Muscleman, High-Five Ghost, Pops and Skips came into a group, observing the house. "Great job," Benson nodded. "Now we just need to plug it in."

"The extension cord is inside." Skips said. Everyone walked inside, also to find the song, _Deck the Halls_ playing on the radio, while Mordecai was fixing a few ornaments, Thomas gathering candy canes and Rigby sitting on the floor.

"Dude, this tinsel is sooo coool..." said Rigby, yellow tinsel wrapped around him, along with a pile with other colored tinsel. "Rigby! Give me that." Mordecai yanked the yellow tinsel off of the raccoon and wrapped it around the tree. Thomas climbed up the step-ladder and placed another ornament on the tree, along with a candy cane. "That's the last one." the goat said, coming down. Mordecai placed the mat that goes underneath the tree down and fixed it around the tree.

"Oh, hey guys. What do ya think?" Mordecai saw the group, showing the tree. "We saved the star for you Pops," said Thomas pulling a golden star out of the box. "Hey I thought I was going to do that!" Rigby argued. "That was for the other ornaments dude." Mordecai said. "Besides, Pops wanted to do it."

"Oh my!" Pops laughed and climbed the step-ladder and placed the star on top of the tree. "How's this boys?" Pops smiled coming down.

"Perfect Pops!" Mordecai gave a thumbs up.

"Man this tree is awesome!" Rigby said, fist bumping the air.

"I have to say, impressive you three." Benson smiled. "By the way, the lights are done, and we need that extension cord."

"Oh yeah." Mordecai walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a rolled up rope of wire. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, the radio blasted, "And that was Deck the Halls, another Holiday song. Now, breaking news, the weather station reported a blizzard-"

"A blizzard?"

"Shh!"

"-Coming in a few minutes. So we recommend everyone to get inside and prepare for a full night with snow."

"Well, we better plug-in the lights quickly." Benson turned off the radio. "But won't the decorations fly off?" asked Rigby. "The hooks on the lights can withstand a blizzard, so don't worry about it." said the gumball machine.

_A minute later..._

"Ready?"

Cheers were answered.

"GO!"

Mordecai and Rigby plugged in the lights. The house lit up brightly. "Ooooohhhhhhh!" the duo cheered. They came with the group and observed the lights. "Nice job everyone!" Benson said, smiling. He looked behind him to see clouds coming. "And just in time. Quick, inside! The blizzard's gonna get here." Everyone scrambled inside and closed the door, locking it. They secured everything before settling down in the living room. "Hey, you guys forgot to plug-in the tree." said Benson. "Oh yeah," said Mordecai. "I would like to do it of you don't mind," said Pops. "Sure Pops, go ahead." said Rigby. Pops smiled happily and placed the plug inside, lighting up the tree, the star on top shining brightly. "Good show, jolly good show!" Pops clapped his hands gleefully.

"It looks good you guys," Skips complimented.

"So, how long will we be stuck inside?" asked Rigby. "The weather reporter said the blizzard should stop by morning." said Benson. Skips wiped the frost off the window and looked outside to the raging snow. "By 9 in the morning it should die down," he said. "You know what that means Mordecai?" said Rigby. "Snow day!" Mordecai chanted. "Whoooooaaa!" They said together. "It also means shoveling snow you two." said Benson. "Aw what?!" they said. "C'mon, everyone's going help too. Just around the house." the gumball machine assured. "Then you two can get crazy with all the snowball fights and stuff like that."

Rigby groaned. "Fine, but I call dibs on building an igloo!"

"Rigby, anyone can build an igloo. You don't just call dibs on it." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, settle down. Since we're stuck, why don't we watch a movie?"

"Oh, we can watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!"

"Pops, that's lame."

"How about The Abominable Snowman Attacks Santa?"

"No. I've watched that 42 times. Plus Pops got scared last time."

"How about the Grinch? The one by Joe Carring (Jim Carrey)? That's gonna on tv in a few minutes."

Everyone agreed on that one. "I call couch!" said Muscleman. "Sorry, already taken." Benson and Pops were on the couch. Muscleman grumbled and sat on the side, along with High-Five Ghost. Mordecai and Thomas moved the coffee table to the side to have more room. "I'll get popcorn," Thomas went to the kitchen. "Grab some cookies too!" Rigby said, bringing a whole bunch of pillows and blankets. Everyone grabbed a pillow and blanket and settled down. Mordecai and Rigby lied down on the floor, Muscleman and Fives close to the couch, Skips standing up behind the couch (He didn't mind.), Benson and Pops on the couch, and Thomas walked in, handed the popcorn and cookies to everyone and sat on the ground close to Mordecai and Rigby, sitting on a pillow and wrapping a blanket around him.

"Don't hog all the cookies Rigby!" Mordecai grabbed the plate from the raccoon and setting it aside, he cupped his face in his hands with his elbows on the pillow, staring at the screen with the blanket covering him. "Aw come on! They were so good!" Rigby grumbled and went into the same position as Mordecai, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. "Shh! The movie is starting!" Pops silenced the duo, curling into a blanket, along with Benson.

"You know who else likes watching movies? MY-"

"Muscleman!" Everyone groaned. "Geez, learn to take a joke." Muscleman grumbled.

And finally settled, everyone watched the movie as the raging blizzard went on outside, yet careful to not harm the decorations on the house.

* * *

See you later!

~Arristo~


	3. Happy Hanukkah and Christmas?

Number two:

Title: Happy Hanukkah and Christmas...?

Characters: Rigby and Eileen (Mordecai as minor)

Genre: Some Romance and Humor

Pairing: I think you know.

Song: None

* * *

"So Rigby... I thought you might wanna come over today to my house..? It's okay if-"

"Yeah, sure Eileen. It's a day off, and I got nothing else to do."

From one end of the phone line, Eileen's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, great! Um, so at five, okay?"

From the other end at the Park, Rigby said, "Yeah okay, see you at five."

"'Kay, bye Rigby!"

"Bye."

_Click._

Rigby hung up the phone and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch with Mordecai with a sigh. "So what she say?" asked Mordecai. "Eh, it was alright. She invited me over to her house at five today. Something special or something like that." Rigby shrugged. "Nice!" said the blue jay. "You think she invited you because-"

"STOP TALKING!"

"What?"

"You know I'm not in that 'love zone'! She's just a friend."

"Mhm..."

"It's true!"

"Whatever, let's just play video games a little. You've got an hour before you should start getting ready." Mordecai turned on the controller and console and the duo played _Dig Champs: Revenge of the Snails. _

* * *

"Rigby, c'mon!"

"No! I'm about to pass this level!"

"Dude, its level three."

"Shut up!" Rigby's fingers were moving on the buttons so fast, they were like a blur. Suddenly, a sad beeping occurred on the screen before saying, **GAME OVER RIGBY. YOU ARE A LOSER.**

"UGHHH!" Rigby threw the controller down. "This game is stupid. And how does it know I'm a loser?"

"I don't know. Now come one! Your gonna be late for ya date." Mordecai yanked Rigby's arm. "I've told you she's not my date!" Rigby argued, being dragged by the blue jay. "Whatever, just get ready. You got twenty minutes." Mordecai let go of Rigby and the raccoon proceeded to do so.

_15 minutes later..._

Mordecai tapped his foot patiently, waiting for the raccoon to open the door. Sure enough, he did. Rigby's hair was combed in is normal hairstyle, but he also wore a white polo with a clip on tie, all underneath a green v neck sweater. "Do I seriously need to dress fancy?" he asked. Mordecai looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, yeah! You don't want to go over there looking all stupid do you?"

"Well, no..."

"Good. So get going. You're gonna be late. And DON'T stop by at Game-O-Rama. No driving like an idiot either."

"Whatever mom..."

Mordecai rolled his eyes and let the raccoon run out the door. When he left, Mordecai proceeded to Dig Champs. He turned it on and clicked on Settings. First Options, then Gamer Names, then Messages. After a cheat code.

**Would you like to change Rigby's message to a Double Loser?**

"Heheheh..." Mordecai laughed and clicked Yes.

_Meanwhile..._

Rigby shivered and parked the cart and placed the keys in his shirt pocket. He walked up the porch to the small green house. He came up to the door and rang the doorbell. A little tune rang out and shuffling of feet was heard. The door opened and Eileen stood there in the doorway, wearing her normal glasses and a red Christmas dress with a red and white pullover. She had red boots on with golden socks. "Oh hi Rigby!" She said. "Y-you look nice."

"Hey Eileen," said the raccoon. "You look nice too."

The mole blushed and beckoned him inside from the cold. Rigby did so and looked around. The house looked nice. A few house decor here and there and the place was well-lit. "This way Rigby," Eileen motioned him to the kitchen. He followed and looked in.

On the table was a weird candlestick, or sticks. Each one had a candle and every one of them was lit, except for one in the middle. On the counter was a small, artificial Christmas tree with small decorations and a small snowman tree topper. "Uh, what's this candle thing?" Asked Rigby, walking up to it.

"It's a Menorah. For Hanukkah." Eileen joined him.

"Hanukkah. What? I thought you celebrated Christmas."

Eileen sighed a bit sadly. "Yeah, but my dad is the one who celebrates it. My mom is the only one who does Christmas. Yet my dad expects all of us to celebrate Hanukkah, so that's why I have both the tree and this."

"Can't you just pick a holiday that you want? Your parents can't tell you what to do all the time!"

"Well, sort of. But I grew up with both, so I actually like them both."

"Oh. Okay."

"That's why I asked you over,"

"Huh?"

Eileen scooted just a tiny bit closer. "You see, you light the candles up, one at a time. And today's the day this last candle is supposed to be lit. And I was wondering," She rubbed her arm a little. "If you want to light it with me..."

Rigby couldn't help but blush just a little. "Oh, uh... yeah..."

The mole smiled and she walked to the counter, opening a drawing and pulling out a lighter. She walked back and handed it to Rigby. Rigby took it from her hand and pulled the switch, but it didn't light. He tried again and again, but it didn't work. "Ah! Stupid thing!" Rigby groaned. "Here, look." Eileen giggled and placed her hand on his, helping him move his fingers to turn it on correctly. A drop of sweat flew off Rigby's forehead but Eileen didn't notice as the fire appeared. Yet she didn't take her hand off, neither did he resist.

"Ready?"

"Uh. Oh! Yeah..."

Together they moved to the candlestick and lit it. The flame danced as it settled on the wax tip, and Rigby placed the lighter on the table, turned off. "Well, that's that." Eileen said. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked. "Yep." said Rigby, a bit awkwardly.

"So... you want hot cocoa?"

"Yeah sure."

They talked for a little, laughing and sharing stories while sitting on the couch together drinking mugs of hot cocoa. Rigby actually enjoyed it. Eileen felt just as much, but a little more. It wasn't long before Rigby glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:50. "Aw geez, I gotta head back Eileen. Mordecai and I are gonna watch Zombie Apocalypse 4: Death by Brains on tv tonight!"

"Oh wow, really? Well, okay Rigby. I'm glad you came over." said Eileen. "Oh and this is for you. An early Christmas gift, so don't open it yet." She handed him a small box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper and topped with a green bow. The raccoon took it, nodded and proceeded out the door "G'night Eileen-Dang it is cold! Happy Hanukkah, or, something." Rigby took the keys out of his shirt pocket and proceeded to get into the cart. "Rigby wait!" Eileen raced down the porch and stopped next to him. "Rigby," she slowly gripped his arm, who became scared. "I-I just wanna, well, thank you for coming..."

"O-oh, it's nothing-"

"I know but... I also wanted to say, erm, do..." she sighed. And leaning a bit close...

She gave him a nice kiss on the cheek.

Rigby didn't even see it coming, so he felt his face flush as Eileen's lips touched his cheek. Her grip on his arm became a bit harder, but loosened a little When she let go, she moved from him, her cheeks were red, but she was smiling. "Bye." she said. "And Merry Christmas! And Hanukkah." He didn't say a word as he got into the cart, held on to his present and drove to the park. He had a bit of a blissful expression on his face, even as he walked into the house, tossing the keys where it lazily landed on the floor. He walked to the living room, placed his present under the tree and walked to the opposite side of the couch opposite of where Mordecai was sitting at, who was watching a commercial before the movie would start. Mordecai turned and saw the raccoon. "Oh hey, how'd it go?" he asked.

Rigby looked at him with his expression before suddenly plopping facedown on the couch with his legs hanging off the armchair, completely asleep. Mordecai just watched before smiling and turning back to the movie.

"Oh, she definitely kissed him." he said.

* * *

Note: I DON'T celebrate Hanukkah. I'm a Christmas person so I am not judging anyone or anything! Just something I came up with. Remember, HOLIDAYS!

Eh, a bit of a filler. Hey, I tried to get something done fast.

Also, next story will be delayed a little. Just by a couple days. I have a lot on my shoulders this week.

See ya!

~Arristo~


	4. Cold Winter's Night

Number three:

Title: Cold Winter's Night

Characters: Mordecai and Rigby

Genre: Humor, Comfort, slight bromance (wink wink.) ,with a bit of fluff.

Pairing: Some Human!MordoxHuman!Riggs (Pairing was random and yes, there's a twist ;D)

Song: None

Requested by Peacedove100. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

He laid there in his bed, sniffling quietly. His face was pale but his cheeks and nose were a light shade of pink, indicating that he had a cold. His body was wrapped in his bedsheet, as well as another thick blanket, along with his feet wrapped in thick, woolen socks. But it still felt cold to him. "Ugh..." Mordecai moaned. Apparently he did NOT enjoy having a cold. How'd he even get one? All he did yesterday was have a snow day with his best friend Rigby. Sure he felt a little bad later on, but he didn't realize it was THIS bad. He woke up this morning feeling like hell.

The human sighed and rolled to his side, rubbing his head in pain for a second before reeling back from the cold, a feeling of frost on his back. "Brr... Is it really cold in here?!" he muttered. He felt a draft, and it was cold, real cold. Mordecai turned back on his back, looking for where the draft came from.

The window.

It was wide open and the wind was blowing in. A small pile of snow was on the windowsill, and it grew slightly, some of it falling to the floor.

"Damn it Rigby, you forgot to close the window..." Mordecai groaned. He clutched the blanket on him and got up. He walked to the window and pulled it down, shutting it tight. He quickly plopped back on the bed with a deep sigh, and relaxed back into the blankets and mattress. Sniffing, he closed his eyes lightly, breathing calmly, yet shivering every now and then. His forehead felt hot and a small headache came and went.

"Hey dude," the door suddenly opened and someone came in. It was Rigby, wearing a zipped-up brown jacket with a tan t-shirt underneath, comfortable pants and short boots the exact color of the jacket and a brown and black striped scarf around his neck. He shook his head to shake off the snow in his spiked brunette hair and walked to Mordecai's bedside. "I got your meds." He set down an orange container with a white cap, containing several pills inside. Mordecai grabbed the bottle and read the label.

"Thanks." he said. "Oh, and by the way..."

"OW!" a shriek of pain escaped from Rigby's mouth as he was punched in the arm, giving Mordecai a 'What-the-heck!' face as he rubbed his arm in pain. "Next time, close the window before giving me hypothermia." Mordecai said.

"That explains the snow in your hair," Rigby said, rubbing his fingers through the human's blue hair that was sticking up all together, while the back was a natural black, shaking out the ice bits. "And I thought I left it closed!"

"Well," Mordecai paused to cough a bit before resuming,"You didn't. I had to close it, and I nearly froze to death!"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh stop acting like a whiner." "Hey at least you're not sick with a cold you know." Mordecai grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter. "Touche..." said Rigby. "Anyway, that doctor dude said to take two of those pills when I gave them to you." "Go get me a bottled water." Mordecai said, and Rigby left. Mordecai then grabbed the plastic bottle of pills, but it loosened from his grasp and rolled away. "Shoot." he muttered. He tried reaching it but it was too far from his reach. "Stupid-" he sudddenly gave out a sneeze, sniffing. He didn't finish his sentence.

Rigby came back upstairs with the bottled water in his hand to find Mordecai reaching for the bottle of pills. "I got it man." Rigby said, walking over and getting the bottle. He gave Mordecai the bottle of water and opened the pill bottle. Handing it to Mordecai, he wached as he popped two pills ino his mouth and drinking a gulp of water a second later. He sniffed and coughed a little.

"Gah! That medicine better work before you-" Rigby started before suddenly sneezing. He sniffed and groaned. "-Get me sick..."

"Ha! I got you sick dude, didn't I?" Mordecai grinned. "No! I was just a sneeze! Big deal..." the brunette argued. "Whatever." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Well, just in case..." Rigby grabbed the pill bottle and popped one into his mouth and gulped down some water. "Rigby, those are for me." Mordecai said, yanking the bottle out of Rigby's hand and placing them on the dresser, but he grabbed the bottled water and drank some more water.

"So? If you got me sick, then we both have the same cold, right?"

"Well..."

"Exactly." Rigby said, having to win that conversation. His smile faded however and his eyes widened. "Oh crap..."

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you. Those pills are pretty heavy, so they..." Rigby suddenly felt tired and his eyes fell a little. "Uh..." he moaned before suddenly collapsing right next to Mordecai on the bed, his head on Mordecai's chest. "What the- Rigby!" Mordecai exclaimed, looking annoyed. "C'mon dude, get off."

"Mmm...no...Too tired..." Rigby moaned, scooting over closer to Mordecai's warm, blanket-covered body, nuzzling his head into Mordecai's chest and he closed his weary eyes. His body relaxed, breathing slowly and silently, the pills already taking course.

"Rigby..." Mordecai said, a bit sluggishly. "Dude..." His voice slowly trailed off as the medication kicked in. His eyes drooped and they closed as his body relaxed. Mordecai sighed and sank a bit deeper into the blankets, the bottle of water falling out of his hand as his grip loosened on it. Just a few seconds later, they were both deeply asleep.

* * *

Mordecai opened his eyes, feeling more better than before. But he still felt cold and he still sniffled. He sat up, having to earn more strength and looked at the clock. **7:00 PM**. He didn't sleep for too long. Speaking of which...

Rigby wasn't sleeping on him anymore. He wasn't there.

Not that he hated it. It wasn't too bad, honestly. But he wondered where the little brunette went._ Probably downstairs_ he thought. He then got up to change clothes, even though he wasn't going anywhere. Yet he needed to change out of his old pajamas, a gray t-shirt with baggy sweats. So he got up, leaving the blanket behind, and entered the closet. He pulled off his usual blue long-sleeve jacket with two white stripes at the end of the sleeves, a white t-shirt, and dark gray pants that were stylish, yet comdortable. He would've also put on his matching all dark-gray shoes, but he left them and decided to just leave his socks on.

He sniffed, wishing for a tissue, and took off his gray t-shirt, revealing the bare skin of the upper part of his body, and threw it on the floor. He placed the white t-shirt on and the blue jacket, then he changed out of his sweats into the dark gray ones. Satisfied, he walked out, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him, despite the fact that it was big and dragged across the floor as he walked out.

Mordecai couldn't help but slide down the banister, landing on his feet and proceeding to the lving room. It was dark, but the tv was on. Sure enough, Rigby was on the couch, curled up and lying down, taking up only half of the couch, which was all Mordecai needed to sit down and relax. "Hey," he said. Rigby sniffed and replied "Hey dude, you feeling better?"

"Almost. Still sniffling. And my head kind of hurts, but I'm pretty sure I'll be better tommorrow." Mordecai fixed the blanket on him and shivered from a chill, rubbing his face, which was still rosy on his cheeks and nose, but lighter. "You butt," Rigby mumbled and curled up tighter, obviously cold. His pulled as much jacket as he could around him and sighed. "Battle of the Titans should be coming up now." he said, sniffing.

"Cool." Mordecai nodded, rubbing his blue and black hair. "So, you sick now?"

"I guess, thanks to you."

"How do you like them apples?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright..."

Rigby sneezed and coughed, shivering harder. Mordecai noticed this and sighed, saying, "C'mon, I'll share the blanket." But the brunette shook his head. "N-nah I'm good."

"C'mon, you little stubborn baby." Mordecai gently got ahold of Rigby, who was now too weak and weary to resist, and moved him close his lap, Rigby's head resting on Mordecai's leg. He spread the blanket aroung him and Rigby's body, the blanket begin big enough, so they were cozy.

"Better?"

"Mhm..."

"Cool, now just rest." Mordecai turned back to the movie, that was now starting.

"You're warm..." Rigby spoke softly, smiling before coughing a little more. Mordecai grinned and shook his head. "Shh..." he gently silenced the brunette, and placed his feet on the coffee table.

_Two hours later..._

Mordecai stretched his arms as the commercials resumed after the movie ended. He sighed in relief and looked down at Rigby, who was asleep, a line of drool escaping from his lips. "Rigby, wake up dude." Mordecai said gently as he shook the brunette awake. "Hmm..?" Rigby opened his eyes sluggishly and rubbed them. "Aw man, did I miss the rest of it?"

"You fell asleep about an half-hour before the credits. Luckily you fell asleep after the battle."

"Oh."

"You want to watch another movie?"

Rigby gave a clueless whimper and shrugged. But his half-closed eyes indicated what he really wanted. "Here," Mordecai took the pill bottle out of his pocket and gave two to Rigby, who swallowed them along with a little water from a water bottle on the coffee table. "Are you gonna watch another movie?" asked Rigby. "Nah, I'll probably head to bed too."

Rigby nodded and sighed and closed his eyes, welcoming a deep sleep. Mordecai watched before picking him up and carried him upstairs to their room. But instead of just putting him on his trampoline, Mordecai placed Rigby on his own bed, letting his head on top of the pillow and lazily throwing an extra blanket over the brunette's body. He proceeded to go downstairs to grab a sandwich before joining his best friend in bed, getting settled for the night.

* * *

So, did ya like it? Huh, did ya did ya did ya?

This was the first request, so as if now, all requests are open and welcome! PM me your request if you have one :) Here's the rules:

Request has its limits, so one-shot is minimum and three chapters is maximum.

You may include a pairing and/or song, but it must be holiday related, or related to December/Winter. Pairing can't be anything weird, like Mordecai and Skips or Benson and Muscleman, etc...(though MordecaixEileen is sort of LEGIT, so I'll think about it.)

Finally, if any OC's are wanted, permission must be from both ME and the CREATOR. I'm not into plagiarism!

Oh, and up to 2-3 requests per person.

So... yeah. Bye!

~Arristo~


	5. Snow's Tears

Here's the fourth! By me :)

Title: Snow's Tears

Characters: Mordecai, Margaret, and Rigby (mentioned)

Genre: Romance, slight Humor, and some Hurt/Comfort, so you may cry!

Pairing: MordecaixMargaret

Song: "Winter's Lullaby" by Green Carnation.

Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

The moon's light dimly lighted the sky as the blue jay waited patiently at the bench. He was waiting for a certain someone, and as he looked around, he suddenly spotted her. "Hey Margaret!" Mordecai waved to the passing robin from the bench. He zipped up his green hoodie and wrapped his red scarf tighter around his neck for warmth. Margaret waved back and ran over to him. She dressed in a red coat with skinny jeans that ended at her bare ankles, and she had a blue and white bar scarf that wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"Thanks for coming," said Mordecai. "Apparently Rigby ditched me since he thought it was too cold and thought Dig Champs was more important."

"Oh no problem!" Margaret replied. "I had nothing else to do anyway..." Her smile on her beak faded into a small frown, sadness falling onto her face. "Um, you okay?" asked the blue jay, noticing her frown. "Oh! I'm fine, really." Margaret said, putting on a smile. Mordecai looked confused before shrugging it off.

_When tomorrow comes _  
_All your worries fly _  
_Hear the lullaby_

Mordecai held Margaret in hand in his as they walked together down the snow-covered path. He looked at her and smiled, feeling a bit nervous. She smiled back, confident and welcoming. He sighed softly and they kept walking.

_ All will be soft and warm_  
_You will be safe and strong_  
_Hear the lullaby_

They began walking through the pathway of orchard trees, who had all lost their leaves, but snow replaced them, and the light from the moon made the snow sparkle wonderfully.

When they weren't looking, a small pile of snow slipped off a branch and fell right on Mordecai. "Gah!" he cried from the shock of the cold ice. He shook off the snow and shivered, when more snow fell. "What the?" He looked up at the tree. Margaret couldn't help but giggle, covering her beak to do so. Mordecai heard this and grinned, immediately coming up with a plan.

"Hey Margaret," he said. "Look over there and tell me if you see an asteroid. I think I saw one." "You did?" Margaret asked. "Yeah, look." Mordecai turned her towards the night sky near a tree. "I don't see anything Mordecai."

"Oh I'm really sure!" Mordecai said, grinning, tiptoeing to the back of the tree. "Just watch out for... THIS!" he punched the tree, and snow fell onto the robin. She shrieked and shook off the snow. Mordecai laughed as Margaret turned and glared at him, but she started to smile. "What?" he asked. She pointed to the ground and walked to the tree. The blue jay looked down to find that he was standing on a snow-drawn X. "Wha...?"

Then it clicked, but it was too late. And with the robin's one finger...

"Margaret-!"

_Tap._

The huge pile of snow fell right on top of him, practically burying him. He popped out and shook off the snow and stared at Margaret, who was laughing. "How do you like me now?" she said, doubling over laughter. "You're evil!" he mocked a sad voice, but he laughed too. He brushed off the rest of the snow from his jacket and they both caught their breath.

"You know, it's funny." said Mordecai.

"What?"

"Me and Rigby used to do this to each other all the time for pranking. We would even meet at my grandma's house sometimes and prank my grandpa. Heheh, good times..."

He regretted saying that later on, because suddenly Margaret stopped laughing and her smile grew into a frown once more. Mordecai saw this and got up, shaking the snow off his body. "Margaret?" he asked, coming towards her. She looked at him, her eyes starting to form tears. "Mordecai..." she breathed. She couldn't hold it anymore and she broke down, crying.

"Margaret!" Mordecai ran to her. "What's wrong?"

The robin didn't answer and continued to cry. But she mustered up the feeling to say, "My grandmother, I f-found o-out earlier t-that... s-she has... cancer..." she managed to stammer out.

_Can you recall the light? _

_I know you're sad because it's winter_  
_But I can promise you a spring _  
_I know you`re cold, I see you shiver _  
_But I can promise you a spring _

"Margaret...I- wow..." Mordecai was truly shocked. No person should ever experience a family member getting cancer.

The robin slowly lost the feeling to stand and nearly fell over. Mordecai quickly caught her and brought them down on their knees, holding her close. She cried in his chest, shedding tears that fell down her cheeks and onward to the frozen ground. "Margaret, I'm so, so sorry..." he said.

"T-they d-don' know i-if she'll m-make it. She's h-having a h-hard time f-fighting it..." Margaret explained, hugging him tighter. "I-I don't k-know if she..." She choked and sobbed harder. "Margaret," Mordecai whispered. "I know she'll make it."

She calmed down slowly as the remaining tears fell down her face. Her breathing slowed to normal and soon, she was calm.

_Tomorrow's new _  
_Tomorrow's warm _  
_Remember, when you`re all alone_

___I know you`re hurt, I feel it in my heart_  
_But I can promise you a spring __I see you`re down, I see it in your eyes _  
_But I can promise you a spring  
__  
_"C'mon, I'll walk you home." Mordecai lifted Margaret up to her feet and they walked, Margaret's head on his shoulder while he kept her in an embrace. They walked down the sidewalk all the way to her apartment. Margaret fumbled for the keys to her as Mordecai led her to her door. SHe found them and they stopped in front of her door. As she unlocked the door, she turned to the blue jay and said, "Mordecai," she said. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Mordecai smiled. Margaret hugged him tightly and, to his surprise, gave him a quick kiss on his beak before heading inside, closing the door as he stood there in shock, eyes wide and his cheeks turning red, despite the fact it wasn't visible. Slowly, he smiled broadly, fist-pumped the air and ran ouside and towards home, never to forget what happened.

* * *

Okay, that's another one done! Now I shall get your requests done!

Hasta La Vista! (Bye)

~Arristo~


	6. Mistletoe Blues

Five! Here we go.

Title: Mistletoe Blues

Characters: Mordecai, Benson, Rigby, and Pops.

Genre: Humor, Some fluff, and Comfort here and there.

Pairing: Mordeson, but some BenPops here and there

Song: None

Requested by, coincidentally, Kimball20 and DisneyStar4Ever. Enjoy it!

* * *

Snowflakes fell from the clouds and created a two foot blanket of snow on the ground. The wind picked up and the snow blew just a little harder, lowering the temperature even in the atmosphere.

Benson shivered uncontrollably, rubbing his arms hard for warmth as he walked as fast as he could through the thick snow while wearing snow boots and a scarf, which were practically the only things trying to keep him warm. He called himself an idiot numerous times as he walked. He had forgotten to get another sweater, due to the fact that he threw the only other one he out because it was ugly. Heck, even THE Santa Claus himself said so last year! And not only that, but he had to walk due that the roads were covered in ice. Groaning, the gumball machine treaded through the snow faster, trying to get there as fast as possible. Frost was already forming on his glass dome.

He had to get there. They were preparing for a small pre-holiday party, requested by Pops, since he said the days were kind of, boring... And hey, what's wrong with a party? They had to decorate a little more and prepare other various things in order to get it all ready for the people coming tonight.

His legs were feeling numb from the ice and he was becoming tired. The cold was wearing him down, but he knew not to fall for it and pushed himself on. The house wasn't far away now, and Benson pushed on, but he felt more tired than before, and he was slowing down without even realizing it. "C'mon Benson," he muttered. "It's just a little more to go..." He breathed out, frost coming out. The wind blew harder and harder, just as much as the snow falling. A small blizzard had formed, but it would only last a few minutes. But for Benson, it felt like hours.

Finally, he just couldn't take it any longer, so his body gave up, and he was completely forced to stop by a tree that had a small patch around it that had no snow. He collapsed, shivering like crazy, his ice-covered eyes closing immediately without giving Benson a single chance to fight back. But the last thing he saw was the sound of a motor coming his way before blacking out.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dude, this snow shovel thing on the cart was such an awesome idea!"

"I know right? Now we can drive through the snow and don't have to shovel it by hand!"

"Whoot!"

Mordecai and Rigby laughed as they drove though the park, shoveling snow with a huge snow shovel attached to the front. "Dude, it is like freezing out here!" Rigby said loudly, zipping up his snow jacket all the way. "I know. Who would be out here?" Mordecai tightened the scarf around his neck and bundled up in his own jacket. "Well, besides us, that is."

"I don't know, stupid people?" suggested Rigby.

"Good point." Mordecai nodded and continued driving. "And why are we even doing this? It's still snowing, so all the work we did is just gonna have us start over!" complained Rigby.

"It already stopped snowing just a minute ago dude. Didn't you know it?"

"Wow, really?" Rigby looked at the cloud covered sky and held out a paw, but received no snow. "Pfft. You idiot." Mordecai chuckled. "Hey, I don't pay attention to the weather alright?" Rigby pouted. "Whatever," Mordecai rolled his eyes. "So, when does this small party start anyway?" asked Rigby.

"Benson said that it would start tonight at seven." _Where is he anyway?_ thought Mordecai.

A minute later they looked around them. "I think that's it." said the blue jay. "Yes! Finally!" Rigby whooped. "C'mon, let's go play video games!" "Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai turned the wheel and they spun around, doing some doughnuts, before heading back towards the house. They came up to the steps and they were about to step out when Mordecai said, "Crap." "What?" asked Rigby.

"I think my wallet dropped when we did doughnuts."

"Why did you bring your wallet?"

"Remember you and I went to Game-O-Rama for that new game earlier?"

"Oh yeah... Eesh, well, I can't stand this cold anymore. My fur's about to freeze, so... good luck."

Mordecai shook his head and drove slowly off as the raccoon quickly headed inside to grab a cup of cocoa. "Some help..." the blue jay muttered. He looked around on the pathways, hoping his wallet was somewhere. Soon, he found it in a small pile of snow. "Thank God." he whispered in relief. He stopped and picked it up, placing it in his pocket, but as he stood up...

He caught sight of Benson curled up beneath a tree, covered in snow.

"Benson?!" he cried, confused. He ran over to the unconscious gumball machine. Frost was all over his glass dome, and his body seemed to be locked into his position. The only thing that gave Mordecai hope was his breathing, since he could see his shallow, frosty breath coming out. Mordecai fumbled around, wondering what to do, before grabbing Benson by his arms and half-carrying, half-dragging him towards the cart. As he did, he tried his best not to drop Benson because he was cold to the touch. Mordecai sat Benson in the seat and buckled him in. Suddenly, Benson moaned and shivered, but remained unconscious. His head fell to the side, right on Mordecai's shoulder, and stayed there.

The avian jumped and looked down at Benson nuzzling a little before resting on his shoulder, and for some reason, his cheeks began to feel hot. He immediately shook it off, calling himself a nut, and drove quickly towards the house. Yet he didn't try to move Benson away from his shoulder or anything...

* * *

Benson saw nothing but darkness. He felt cold, but he was suddenly given a warm feeling. Strangely, it felt like... feathers for some reason. Yet Benson embraced it, but a minute later, it went away. He shivered once more, but then, the warmth back and stayed with him, but it wasn't feathers this time. His body warmed up and light slowly began to pour through the dark. And when the light was all around him...

He suddenly saw that he was in a bed, wrapped in blankets. The room was well-lit and he could barely smell it, but he smelled cookies baking in the kitchen. He recognized this room.

Pop's bedroom.

His head felt wet, and he coughed a little, feeling like going back to sleep. Something touched his forehead, a warm, dry towel and wiped all the wet feelings away from his head. "Good morning, or evening Benson." Pops smiled. Benson sat up in bed, looking at the lolliman. "Hey Pops..." he replied. "W-what am I doing here?"

"Mordecai came in with you a few hours ago. You were frosty and cold and asleep. Mordecai told me he found you in the snow, and so I helped him move you into here."

_I thought I felt something like... _Benson thought. His eyes widened a little, and his cheeks reddened slightly, but Pops took no notice. _Note to self, never go out in the snow without a sweater ever again._ "Well..." Benson began to move. "Thanks for the help Pops. What time is it?" "It is 6:30 PM my good man." Pops looked at the old-fashioned clock. "Oh okay... WHAT!" Benson almost instantly jumped out of bed and went downstairs. He tripped a little, due to the fact that his body was still slightly recovering. "Crap, I'm not sure if everything's even-" The gumball machine stopped in his tracks.

The house was almost... _perfect_. The hallways were decorated, the living room was clean, and the table was prepared with food, especially the cookies. "Whoa..." he breathed. He I started to open the door when he stopped. "Oh no, I need a sweater." He said. Apparently he was NOT going to go out there without one. _Maybe Pops has one... Uh, what about Skips? No, maybe-_

"Oh, hey Benson. you're up."

Benson jumped and turned to see Mordecai, holding a tray of food in his hands. "Don't scare me like that." said Benson. "Sorry," the blue jay walked into the kitchen and set the tray down on the table. "So listen," Benson rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I heard what happened, and just want to say, thanks..."

"Oh, no problem." Mordecai replied, smirking.

"Hey Mordecai, I thought we were making these." Rigby came in with a round tub in his paws. A cookie dough tub. "Rigby, I told you we already made some. Save those for the REAL Christmas." Mordecai said. Rigby shrugged and placed the tub in the freezer, not noticing that Benson was there. "You wanna play a round of Dig Champs?"

"Sure."

The two walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Mordecai turned on the console and the tv while Rigby hooked up the controllers and placed the cartridge into the slot. The title came onto the screen and off they went. "Bet you five bucks you won't win this level." said Mordecai. "No way! I can get to level three!" said Rigby. "Well, let's just see about that..." Mordecai grinned.

_About 20 minutes later..._

**GAME OVER RIGBY. YOU ARE A DOUBLE LOSER.**

"Ugh! I lost! And WHY the 'H' is it calling me a double loser?!" yelled Rigby. Mordecai snickered but made sure Rigby didn't notice. "I don't know," he lied. "Anyway, we should probably turn it off. Party's gonna start in five minutes."

"Yeah."

Rigby flicked the switch off the tv and console. Mordecai unplugged the game and picked it, placing it in the corner next to the tv.

"Hey guys,"

The duo turned to see Benson in the doorway. "Do any of you guys have a sweater I can borrow? It's getting a bit cold in here."

"Uh, I don't think so. Probably not one that fits ya..." Rigby answered. _I ain't giving him one of my sweaters!_

"I think I do." replied Mordecai. He ran upstairs, Benson following close behind. They went into Mordecai and Rigby's room and Mordecai opened the closet door. "Uh, what kind of sweater?" asked the blue jay.

"Something Christmas like, but please, something NOT ugly." Benson groaned.

"Hmm, then you should try this." Mordecai found an old box and pulled out a woolen sweater. It was green with a white stripe running through the middle. White reindeer were dancing all over it.

"Reindeer-?"

"Don't ask. My mom got it for me, but I only used it a few times." Mordecai tossed it to Benson, who caught it hastily. "Well, thanks." said Benson. Mordecai simply nodded before heading downstairs. Benson looked at the sweater before putting it on. Perfect fit.

There was something in it though that rubbed against his back. He reached into the sweater and fumbled around, until he grabbed it, and what it was...

It was one of Mordecai's feathers, in perfect shape.

Benson, oddly, couldn't help but smile and blush. He held on to it and left the room, heading downstairs.

The guests arrived a little later on. Mr Mallaerd, Thomas, Muscleman and Fives, Skips, Starla, and other random people showed up. Sadly, Audrey didn't come. But Benson found out later that she was with her new boyfriend's house, Jacob. Benson was half disappointed, half not amused. He sort of saw it coming, but he also didn't.

He ignored it and in no time, the party went into full swing. People ate, gathered in the living room and talked to each other, sharing stories and talking about how cool the party was.

As everyone enjoyed the party, it was an hour later when Benson suddenly felt like being alone. So quietly, he slipped from the group and into the hallway. His hand touched the doorknob and turning it softly, he walked out of the house and shut the door slowly behind him. The cold air hit him in the face quick and he let out a sigh. Luckily he had a sweater, so he went down the steps but moved no more than a foot from the bottom step. He breathed in deeply through his nose, the fresh, frosty, cold air filling his lungs. Snow began to lightly fall and Benson closed his eyes, listening to the soft breeze blow.

"Hey."

The gumball machine jumped and he turned to see Mordecai standing on the porch, a red scarf wrapped around him. "Hey," said Benson. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Mordecai sat down on the top step and scooted over as Benson joined him. "So, why you out here?" Asked the blue jay.

"Eh, I don't know. Just needed some air. I thought no one noticed me."

"Well, I did."

Benson nodded and turned away, staring at the snow-covered park, sighing. "What's on your mind?" asked Mordecai, noticing the gumball machine's apathy. "Nothing." Benson lied, trying to hide his emotions.

"C'mon Benson, what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Benson..."

"Mordecai, please."

But the blue jay didn't give up, and Benson sighed in defeat. "Well, I just," his voice cracked a little. A lump formed in his throat. "You know about... Audrey, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I invited her to this party, but she couldn't come because," Benson's eyes watered and a tear slid down his glass cheek. "She's with-"

"Jacob. Yeah, her boyfriend."

The gumball machine nodded and sniffed, wiping the tear before it could freeze, but another just took its place. Mordecai gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry man, I've been there."

"To be honest, after last year, I've kind of realized she's not exactly your type. Heck, she never asked you out!"

"I didn't either."

"Probably because you didn't feel like it. If you don't she's not for you."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

Benson smiled sadly and sniffed. "Thanks..."

Suddenly, as by some magic, a small plant, two leaves and a bit of white berries, appeared over their heads. Mordecai, feeling something strange, looked up and saw his jaw nearly dropping. "What?" asked Benson, noticing Mordecai's face. Mordecai said nothing and looked at him, pointing up. Benson followed his finger and almost screamed.

Mistletoe.

"Holy..." Benson gaped, staring at the small plant. His cheeks turned a very deep red, but not in anger. "Do we have to... you know...?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah."

"What? Can't we just avoid it?!"

"It's a rule Mordecai, just like a solid."

"Really? How do you know?!"

"Well..."

(Flashback of a younger Benson and his sister standing under mistletoe, completely grossed out and then the world almost exploding appears)

"Let's just say we all would've died."

"Oh..."

They sighed, turning away from each other. _This will be awkward..._ though Mordecai. _But, I have to do it..._

_No one better be watching... _Benson looked around and sighed in relief when he saw no one around them.

The duo turned back towards each other, unconsciously leaning forward. Benson closed his eyes slowly, Mordecai doing the same, and they slowly progressed towards each other. And soon, their lips touched.

Benson sighed as he felt Mordecai's lips against his. The blue jay's breath tasted, oddly, like gingerbread spice. But it really didn't matter. They lasted for about five seconds before slowly pulling apart, staring at each other in the eyes. _That was actually... pretty good..._ thought Benson

"Did you eat a gingerbread cookie?" asked Benson, an eyebrow raised. "Heh heh... Well, yeah." Mordecai looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Your breath tasted like fruit."

"Really?"

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, when a gust of wind made them shiver. "Let's get inside." Benson got up, helping the blue jay to his feet. They walked together inside, but Benson said one thing before doing so.

"Oh, one thing."

"What?"

"Tell anyone about this, and you're fired." And Benson went inside, still clutching the feather in his hand.

* * *

Eesh, this was late. Sorry, Christmas rush :(

Speaking of which, I won't get the next one up until probably Wednesday to Friday, since the holidays will get me, so, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. May you be safe and cozy together with your families and friends, and I shall see you later!

~Arristo~


End file.
